In some write-in-place memory devices (e.g., resistive random access memory (ReRAM) devices), a write disturbance is a situation in which the SET or RESET states of a memory cell are weakened due to programming or performing write operations on an adjacent of neighbored memory cell. Write disturbances may cause serious problem for reliably sensing data stored in a memory cell since repeated write disturbances may degrade the state of a memory cell.